Say Hi!
by KyuMin Junior
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah junior di Universiti Seoul. Pada hari pertama dia di Universiti tersebut dia telah berkawan dengan Eunhyuk dan Yesung. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berharap akan jatuh cinta tapi takdir berkata lain. Kyuhyun telah jatuh cinta pada seorang senior di Universitinya yang bernama Sungmin seorang senior yang amat popular bersama kawan-kawannya iaitu Donghae dan Ryeowook. #KyuMin
1. Chapter 1

Title: Say Hi!

Kyuhyun adalah junior di Universiti Seoul. Pada hari pertama dia di Universiti tersebut dia telah berkawan dengan Eunhyuk dan Yesung. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berharap akan jatuh cinta tapi takdir berkata lain. Kyuhyun telah jatuh cinta pada seorang senior di Universitinya yang bernama Sungmin seorang senior yang amat popular bersama kawan-kawannya iaitu Donghae dan Ryeowook. Eunhyuk dan Yesung tahu bahawa Kyuhyun sudah jatuh cinta pada senior mereka itu tapi hairan kerana Kyuhyun hanya mendiamkan diri je.

Bohong kalau Sungmin dan rakan-rakannya tidak mengenali Kyuhyun kerana Kyuhyun adalah junior popular di Universiti mereka. Suatu hari, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terjumpa di café Universiti mereka. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri dengan mengatakan "Hi" lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun amat takut dan malu pada masa yang sama. Dia rasa dia kalah jikalau bertatap mata dengan senior yang dia sukai itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kerap kali berjumpa dan seperti biasa Kyuhyun akan mengucapkan "Hi" dan pergi membuatkan Sungmin susah untuk membalas ucapan Kyuhyun tersebut. Suatu hari Kyuhyun sedang bermain handphone di lobby Universiti lalu Sungmin bersama rakan-rakannya nampak dan menyuruh Sungmin menegur Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu mengucap "Hi". Alangkah terkejutnya Kyuhyun apabila Sungmin menegurnya sambil senyum. Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum saja dan Sungmin pun pergi dari situ. Kyuhyun merasakan hari itulah hari yang paling terindah dalam hidupnya.

Tidak disangka dengan ucapan "Hi" itu membuatkan Sungmin jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengaku hanya Kyuhyun lah yang berani menegurnya walaupun mengucapkan "Hi" dan Kyuhyun saja lah junior yang membuatkan dirinya bersikap lain walhal dia selalu juga menegur junior lain.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, Sungmin perasan dia sudah lama tidak melihat Kyuhyun di sekitar Universiti dan menanyakannya pada Eunhyuk. Apa yang Sungmin dengar tidaklah dipercayai. Kyuhyun disahkan mengidap barah otak tingkat 3 iaitu terakhir. Dia hanya ada masa beberapa hari saja untuk hidup. Sungmin pun pergi ke Hospital Besar Seoul dan melawat Kyuhyun. Dia menangis melihat Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah diatas katil. Muka Kyuhyun pucat, kepalanya dipakaikan dengan beanie. Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan harapan Kyuhyun akan bercakap dengannya.

Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan lemah dan air mata keduanya jatuh. Kyuhyun mengucapkan "Hi" dan Sungmin kembali menangis. Hari itu juga Sungmin meluangkan masa menjaga Kyuhyun yang asyik tertidur saja. Malamnya, Sungmin tidur di atas sofa dalam bilik rawat Kyuhyun. Tidur dengan amat lena sehingga tidak sedar Kyuhyun bangun dari tidur. Kyuhyun merasa lain pada dirinya lalu menulis surat untuk Sungmin lalu digengam dengan erat dan Kyuhyun kembali tidur tapi dia sempat memandang Sungmin dengan sedikit senyuman lalu dia pun tidur.

Siapa sangka Kyuhyun akan tidur lama atau untuk mudah difahami iaitu meninggal?


	2. Chapter 2

Cast: KyuMin (Kyuhyun & Sungmin)

EunHae (Eunhyuk & Donghae

YeWook (Yesung & Ryeowook)

And Other Cast

Cast disini (member Super Junior) adalah hak milik SMEnt, ibu bapa mereka, family dan juga Allah S.W.T. Cerita ni adalah rekaan semata-mata. Tiada kena mengena dengan yang hidup atau sudah mati. Jika bersamaan, saya memohon maaf dan tidak berniat untuk berkait dengan si terkait.

 _ **EnJoy The Story**_

Masa Kini (Present Day)

Seorang lelaki yang tidak berapa tinggi atau pendek sedang berdiri di hadapan sebuah kubur. Matanya menatap sayu kearah tanah yang sedikit berbukit dan ditumbuhi dengan rumput-rumput yang sudah dicantas. Bunga-bunga kecil pun tidak melepaskan peluang ingin tumbuh bersama dengan rumput hijau tersebut. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi bahasa dan menyebabkan rambut si lelaki yang tergurai berayun halus. Dia meletakkan bunga lalu tersenyum kearah kubur itu dan berlalu pergi. Selepas itu, dia pun ke sebuah kedai buku untuk berjumpa dengan pembaca-pembaca setianya yang sudah menunggu 10 minit yang lalu. Semua memandang kearahnya dengan kagum dan tersenyum. Dia pun duduk di hadapan mereka semua dan tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Sesi soal jawab pun bermula dengan lancar. Tersangat lancar hinggalah seorang wanita bertanya soalan yang agak lain dari penyoal lain.

"Adakah cerita ini berdasarkan kisah cinta anda sendiri? Kerana saya dapat merasakan sensasi sedih yang tak pernah saya rasakan sebelum ini."

Sungmin memandang wanita itu. Tidak pernah sebelum ini pembacanya bertanya soalan macam ni tapi dia hanya mampu senyum tapi jika dilihat dengan teliti itu bukanlah senyuman yang manis tapi senyuman yang menyedihkan.

"Ya. Ini adalah kisah benar dan ini kisah cinta pertama saya. Ingin saya menceritakan untuk anda semua?"

Semua menganggukkan kepala. Walaupun sudah membaca novel banyak kali tetapi akan sangat seronok apabila penulis sendiri ingin menceritakannya sendiri.

"2 tahun lepas , waktu itu saya masih lagi remaja berumur 20 tahun dan belajar di Universiti Seoul…"

 _2 tahun yang lepas_

Universiti Seoul. Tersergam indah di Bandar Seoul, Korea Selatan. Ramai pelajar yang sedang berjalan ke hulu hilir untuk membuat pendaftaran. Katakanlah mereka adalah pelajar baru atau dikenali sebagai Junior untuk Universiti yang gah itu. Selepas hampir 1 jam akhirnya semua selesai. Junior baru pun di suruh masuk ke asrama untuk berehat. Para keluarga pun beransur pulang setelah selesai berurusan dengan pihak Universiti. Seorang Junior yang sangat tampan sedang masuk keasrama sambil membawa satu kotak besar yang berisikan barang-barangnya. Apabila dia masuk ke biliknya, dia melihat ada 2 orang sedang mengemas katil masing-masing dan mereka berhenti mengemas lalu memandang dirinya.

"Hi! Namaku Kyuhyun. Selamat berkenalan dan aku harap kita dapat berkawan."

Itulah kata-kata pemuda tampan yang membawa kotak besar tersebut. 2 orangnya lagi tersenyum.

"Hi! Namaku Eunhyuk. Dan ini Yesung. Dia paling tua didalam bilik ini."

"Hi! Kyuhyun. Maaf sudah memilih katil …"

"eh? Tak apa."

Kyuhyun pun menyusun barang-barangnya lalu mengemas katilnya. Selepas mengemas segalanya, mereka bertiga pun berborak tentang segalanya termasuk cinta. Yesung dan Eunhyuk bercerita dengan bersemangat dan hairan apabila tidak mendengar apa-apa cerita dari Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk bertanya mengapa Kyuhyun hanya mendiamkan diri dan langsung tidak mahu berkongsi cerita tentang kisah cintanya? Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menjawab ..

" _Aku percaya akan cinta tapi aku takut cinta akan menyakitiku jadi aku sedang mencari orang yang sesuai untuk menjaga cinta dan takkan pernah menyakiti hati ku ini_ _tapi aku berharap aku tidak akan jatuh cinta."_

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun bersama 2 kawannya baru habis kelas lalu ke Café untuk makan tengahari. Café agak penuh tapi mereka dapat juga tempat duduk. Tiga sahabat itu (Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Eunhyuk) boleh dikatakan popular disebabkan wajah tampan mereka walaupun kelas baru bermula hari itu jadi hampir seluruh pelajar Café memandang kagum kearah mereka bertiga. Kyuhyun berdiri lalu mengatakan kepada Eunhyuk dan Yesung bahawa ia ingin mengambil makanan dan berjalan ke tempat makanan lalu terlanggar sebuah senior Universiti tersebut. Mereka tidak terjatuh dan mereka berdua juga tidak bawa makanan jadi tiada apa yang berlaku.

"maafkan saya sebab melanggar awak Kyuhyun." Kata pemuda itu sambil senyum.

Mereka berdua bertatap mata. Terasa masa lambat berlalu dan mereka tidak menghiraukan pelajar-pelajar atau staf yang berlalu-lalang di sekeliling mereka. Tatapan halus dan sesuatu perasaan yang tidak dapat mereka gambarkan sedang berlaku sekarang.

"Hi."

Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengatakan itu dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Seniornya yang menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah hairan terhadap perlakuan Kyuhyun. Bukan kurang ajar tetapi terkejut kerana Kyuhyun hanya mengatakan kata yang paling singkat itu dan pergi? Bahkan dia tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri kepada Juniornya. Siapa si senior ini?

Namanya Lee Sungmin. Siapa yang tidak mengenali Sungmin? Seorang pelajar dekan setiap semester dan bergiat aktif didalam sukan futsalnya. Selain disebabkan faktor-faktornya tadi, dia juga popular kerana keramahannya dan sifat baik hatinya pada semua orang. Wajahnya manis dilihat terutama bila dia senyum, bibirnya berbentuk berwarna merah agak muda, pipinya yang tembam dan halus bila disentuh atau senyum. Semua pelajar yang mengenalinya pasti akan meminatinya dan mahu berkawan dengan dirinya. Kekasih? Tidak! Sungmin masih lagi single. Jadi semua orang tidak takut untuk berkawan dengannya. Sahabatnya iaitu Ryeowook dan Donghae juga popular sepertinya.

"Tak apa Kyuhyun. Lain kali kita akan berkenalan."

Sungmin pun keluar dari Café dan tersenyum pada sesiapa yang menegurnya.

Setelah hari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pertama kali bertemu, Kyuhyun kerap kali terserempak dengan Sungmin tapi dia takut hendak menegur seniornya itu padahal dia ingin sekali merapatkan diri dengan Sungmin. Eunhyuk dan Yesung tahu Kyuhyun kerap kali melihat kearah Sungmin dan akan menatap kearah lain jikalau Sungmin menegur mereka atau terserempak di suatu tempat. Kadang-kala Eunhyuk saja bergurau senda dengan mengatakan Kyuhyun sudah jatuh cinta pada Sungmin tetapi Kyuhyun menyangkalnya dengan memberi alasan bahawa dia Cuma kagum dengan senior tersebut. Kyuhyun tahu dirinya takkan jatuh cinta tapi apakah dia pernah Tanya pada hatinya tentang hal ini? Jatuh cinta bersangkut paut dengan hati betul kan?

Suatu hari, Kyuhyun membaca buku di Library Universitinya sementara menunggu Eunhyuk dan Yesung yang sedang Photostat assignment mereka di hujung library. Kyuhyun terlalu fokus membaca sehingga tidak perasan seseorang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun pun mendongak dan terkejut melihat Sungmin bersama dua sahabatnya iaitu Donghae dan juga Ryeowook. Mereka tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang memandang mereka dengan terkejut. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat kelakar.

"Hi Kyuhyun."

DEG DEG DEG!

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang. Suara Sungmin terlalu indah menyapanya dengan senyumannya yang manis. Dia pun tersenyum kepada ketiga-tiga seniornya dan berdiri.

"Hi Sungmin hyung, Donghae hyung dan Ryeowook hyung."

"Teruskan membaca. Kami balik dulu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menghulurkan tangan kearah Sungmin dan Sungmin menyambut tangan juniornya itu. Mereka saling menatap sambil tersenyum dengan tangan yang saling berjabat. Tidak sampai beberapa saat, mereka melepaskan jabat tangan tersebut lalu ketiga-tiga senior tampan nan manis itu pun balik. Kyuhyun masih lagi tersenyum. Sebelum keluar dari library tersebut, Sungmin sempat lagi menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan melambaikan tangan sekilas dan berlalu pergi. Kyuhyun tersenyum gembira dan dia hampir ingin melompat kegembiraan tapi dia tidak mahu memalukan dirinya dengan berbuat begitu. Dia masih di library kan?

Sudah 3 bulan mereka menjalani kehidupan seorang pelajar di Universiti. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tetapi Kyuhyun masih lagi ada sikap malu terhadap Sungmin dan Sungmin pula suka dengan sikap Kyuhyun tersebut. Dia jadi kerap melihat kearah Kyuhyun dan kadang-kala tersenyum melihat gelagat Kyuhyun yang mengelabah jika dia melihat kearah Kyuhyun. Selama dia di Universiti ini tak pernah lagi dia merasa begini walaupun banyak kali bertegur sapa dengan junior yang lebih peramah dan tampan dari Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun lain. Dia tak buat apapun tapi mampu membuat Sungmin tersenyum dan teringat padanya. Hanya sebutan "Hi" dari Kyuhyun mampu membuat Sungmin jadi begini.

"Nampaknya aku sudah mula suka padamu Kyuhyun."

To Be Continue…


End file.
